jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Feud
The Feud is an episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Characters Present: *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Hugh Neutron *Judy Neutron *Ebenezer Wheezer *Martha Wheezer *Goddard Plot The episode starts with Jimmy and Carl playing basketball. Then, Hugh walks out of the house knowing everything is fine, until he spots crabgrass on his lawn. Ebenezer Wheezer then shows up trimming the bushes, and Hugh reminds him that he needs to return his lawn lopper. Ebenezer thinks he had returned it weeks ago. Hugh however, doesn't believe him and goes into his garage, they then argue with each other about whether or not it had been returned as well as insulting one another over it. Eventually, they start insulting each other's lawn decorations, and Ebenezer accidentally breaks Sir Quacksalot. As a result, they become sworn enemies and Jimmy and Carl are separated from each other as their fathers don't want to be involved in anything having to do with each other. Jimmy tries to find a way to play with Carl without having to go to the Wheezer's home. So he plays a holographic game with him. Unfortunately, Hugh finds out about this and Carl is forced to leave the game. Hugh reminds Jimmy that he is not allowed to be with Carl anymore due to the feud and tells him that he will make more "non-wheezer" friends. Jimmy tells him that he will eventually use one of his inventions to get around the feud, which makes Hugh get rid of all of his inventions. The next morning at breakfast, Jimmy complains to his mother about the feud and that something must be done about it. His mother agrees with him, and as a peace offering to the Wheezers, she baked a brambleberry pie. Both Jimmy and Judy are confident that the plan will work. As Jimmy is putting his cereal box back in the cabinet, he finds Sheen in it. Jimmy questions why he was there, and Sheen replies that he wanted to bring him and Carl back together through his exclusive "Reach out and Touch out" friend program. Jimmy asks about it, and Sheen explains to him that he will secretly send messages to both him and Carl for $4 a month. Jimmy tells him that the plan isn't necessary, as Judy will be resolving the conflict with her pie. However, they hear Ebenezer and run to the Wheezer's to see what's going on. At the Wheezer's, Ebenezer has a horrible itch on his back caused by his allergy to brambleberry pie, something Mrs. Neutron was unaware of. Mrs. Wheezer accuses Judy of trying to harm her husband, and as a result, they start to argue as well and start to loathe each other as well, making the feud even worse than before. Judy then tells her son to never mention Carl ever again. When Judy's plan didn't work out as planned, Jimmy tells Sheen to make a get-together song with Carl. Sheen agrees and it's in the style of a Mexican-Bandito theme. The three friends get together and discuss the new plan together. Jimmy asks for the components Carl and Sheen were told to bring, a gyro motion top and a crazy straw. Although Hugh got rid of all of Jimmy's inventions, he hopefully forgot about Goddard, and combines the two components with extra parts from Goddard in order to make his Crabgrass Accelerator. Carl reminds Jimmy that Hugh and Ebenezer hate crabgrass, but Jimmy explains that it's part of the plan. The two hate crabgrass so much that they'd have no choice but to work together and end the feud. They go back to the neighborhood and start to set up the plan. Jimmy zaps the Wheezer's lawn and crabgrass grows all over it. They do the same thing to the Neutron's house, and it is also covered in crabgrass. Both Hugh and Ebenezer notice the crabgrass outbreak and once again blame each other for it. Jimmy interrupts their argument and tells them to work together. However, Hugh and Ebenezer hate each other so much that they refuse to do so. Carl gets frustrated by the plan's failure and tries to grow more crabgrass, but Jimmy warns him not to. The crabgrass then grows into giant claw-like plant monsters, which Jimmy explains has been caused by a mutagenic growth cycle. The monsters grab the trio and are being attacked. Luckily Hugh and Ebenezer walk out frightened by the view and they must now kill the monsters. Hugh starts killing some of the monsters with one of Jimmy's inventions, he is caught by one of them, but is freed from cutting off a part of the claw. Another set of plant monsters grow and Ebenezer starts spraying some of them with his weed spray. They continue this until they bump into one another, they feel a sense of loathing again, but when they see their sons being attacked, they have to work together. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are freed from the monsters and all of the plant monsters have been defeated. Jimmy and Carl's mothers are glad that they are both Ok. Everyone agrees that have to accept each others differences. But Hugh and Ebenezer still can't get over the missing land lopper, so they argue once again, only to get hit in the head by Judy and Martha with brooms. Sheen then remembers that Sam at the Candy Bar paid him to send a message to Hugh. It is revealed Sheen was the one who stole Hugh's lawn lopper. Everybody gets angry at him and starts to advance on him, ready to beat him up, and the episode ends. Quotes :Ebenezer Wheezer: Hey, Neutron. Just trimming the old hedges before they start throwing off pollens for us. :Hugh Neutron: Wheezer, I'm going to need my Lawnlopper back. :Ebenezer Wheezer: Well, Gee, Neutron. I gave that thing back weeks ago. You must have forgot. :Hugh Neutron: Forgot about my Lawnlopper 300 Pro-Deluxe as seen on TV?! I don't think so. :Ebenezer Wheezer: Well, It's probably in your garage. Why don't you check? :Hugh Neutron: It's probably in your garage. I'll just go get it. :Ebenezer Wheezer: Hey! I already told you, I gave it back, you wingding. :Hugh Neutron: And I'm telling you you didn't, toolhog. :Ebenezer Wheezer: Cheese-brain! :Hugh Neutron: Sneeze-jockey! :Ebenezer Wheezer: Noodlehead! :Hugh Neutron: Just because my lawn is lush and silky while yours is limp and hard to manage... :Ebenezer Wheezer: What?! There's nothing wrong with my lawn. :Hugh Neutron: Oh, please! Dandelions, gopher holes, and these tacky ceramic lawn kitties-- please! :Ebenezer Wheezer: Oh, yeah?! Well, what about your stupid lawn ducks? They're the laughing stock of the entire neighborhood. :Hugh Neutron: No, you put that down right now! :Ebenezer Wheezer: Hey, look at me-- quack, quack, quack. I'm a stupid lawn duck-- quack, quack... whoops. :Hugh Neutron: Sir Quacksalot! (smash) (screams) :Ebenezer Wheezer: Oopsy. ---- :Hugh Neutron: Duck lover? Why... (The Neutrons & Wheezers Wives get Angry at Their Husbands then attack them with Brooms) :Judy Neutron: oh hugh ---- (last lines) :Sheen Estevez: I just remembered! Sam at the Candy Bar paid me to send a message to Mr. Neutron. And he's chosen a festive polka theme! (sings and yodels): Thanks for lending me your lawn lopper. All return it within the next few days. (the Neutrons and Weezers go bewildered then glared at Hugh for his mistake before glaring at Sheen, finishes): That'll be four bucks, please. :The Wheezers & The Neutrons: (all Angry) Sheen! :Sheen Estevez: (nervously) Of course, we could discuss a preferred customer discount? Trivia *The title card is in the style of the TV game show Family Feud. *Hugh exclaiming "Great stinking bananas!" became an internet phenomenon and uses it as a quote on certain websites such as deviantART and FurAffinity. *Sheen mentions the events of Normal Boy. *Carl mentions the events of Jimmy on Ice. *Cindy and Libby are not in this episode. *Sheen charging his friends *Sheen is about to get Beaten up in this Episode. *Jimmy, Carl, Mrs.Wheezer, Hugh, Judy Neutron, and Ebenezer Wheezer get really Angry at Sheen in This episode. Gallery Mrs. Neutron Angrily Doesn't Want Jimmy to Mention the Word Carl.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 2